


golden days

by myungjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjuns/pseuds/myungjuns
Summary: donghyuck moves to a new town and meets a boy. they grow up together and their love for each other grows with them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	golden days

donghyuck always liked seoul. he moved there when he was four and he loved the city ever since then. it was different from his last place where he lived. seoul was crowded and donghyuck loved that, he felt like he was an important character in a big movie.   
his parents owned a bakery and they moved because they wanted to expand the business. it was hard to make money when you have a small bakery in a place with 400 people. they always expected donghyuck to continue with the family business. and he loved that too. he grew up being surrounded by smells of freshly baked bread and sweet cupcakes that make your mouth water just by thinking about them.   
when they moved, donghyuck was scared he wouldn't make any friends. but it turns out he didn't have to worry at all. because he met mark. mark was a boy only one year older than him. he lived just across the street. donghyuck was sitting in front of his house playing with toys when suddenly a boy was standing in front of him. mark asked if he could play with him and that's how everything started. after that they played every day and became inseparable. they did everything together, went to the same school and had lunch together. they basically grew up together.   
when donghyuck was 9 kids were bullying him. he didn't really know why but they would just say anything what comes to their minds just to see him sad. he was scared, he was sad, he didn't want to leave his house, he didn't want to talk to anyone. one day when he was just laying in his bed, crying his eyes out, someone knocked on his door. he didn't say anything, he just kept sobbing. then, the door opened and mark was standing there looking at him.   
"what are you doing here" donghyuck asked trying to erase the tears from his cheeks. "you didn't talk to me at all today so i wanted to see whats up. whats going on hyuckie?" donghyuck was just sitting there, not answering, not doing anything.   
mark moved closer and sat on the bed. "can you tell me what's going on?" and donghyuck just started crying. he just couldn't stop his tears. and he hated himself for that, he didn't want to make mark upset. mark didn't know what to do, he never knew what to do in situations like these. so he just put a hand on his shoulder and donghyuck hugged him. that was the first time he hugged him. and they never spoke about it again. but mark swore he won't let anything make donghyuck sad again. donghyuck was 16 when his parents died in a car crash. they were travelling from busan and it just happened. everyone was shocked, donghyuck couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything. during the funeral mark held his hand the entire time. after that, he took over the family business and mark was helping him as much as he could.   
donghyuck was 18 when he realized he was in love with mark lee. first it was the small things, like the way mark would squeeze his hand everytime someone mentioned his parents. or the way mark would hug him just a little bit longer when they would both go home from school. he remembered mark was always there for him, it was always him. he sometimes thought maybe mark feels the same because of those little things but he would just shake his head because it was impossible. mark isnt in love with donghyuck, right? even though mark would hold his hand during the entire walk from school or even if he kissed his cheeks quite often or even if he called donghyuck in the middle of night to come over because he wants to cuddle. he was just being friendly, right?   
wrong, of course it's wrong. because mark loved donghyuck the moment they met. he always loved donghyuck, he always will. the way he looks when the sun is kissing his skin, the way he laughs at mark's stupid jokes, the way he plays with mark's fingers when they're eating dinner. mark loves it all. when mark told him all of this donghyuck was just speechless. he didn't react. "donghyuck, please don't tell me i read the signs wrong" mark says, eyes fixated on donghyuck's. then donghyuck hugged him and laughed like mark said the funniest thing in the world. "you are kinda a dumbass, of course i feel the same way" donghyuck said, his lips brushing against mark's while saying those words. and mark kissed him. and donghyuck kissed back. they didnt feel the fireworks or explosions but they did feel like they were in love. and they're will feel it for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> well this is bad but u gotta start from somewhere right... :[]


End file.
